


Ephemera

by Kit



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit/pseuds/Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>She aches and writhes and does her best to trust that at this moment they are present—<b>present</b>—and that she won’t lose another line from their lives their next tomorrow.</em></p><p>Some things, River can't quite write down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ephemera

Caught up in touch, and the taste of them both at the back of her throat, River knows this will be a memory. She will keep it and sketch it and write about stone, cool and slick against her back, her eyes closing against orange sky, and about this moment, that mouth. Sucking, giving, wicked brilliance, with the air she shouldn’t be able to breathe close and warm and right between their bodies. And his hand.

The bastard isn’t even doing anything creative with it. It’s simply splayed, pressed low and hard on her stomach, fingers digging slightly, and River can feel her muscles quiver against his palm in the rhythm he is forcing out of her with every quirk of his tongue, and every swallow.

River has her own hand in his daft, heavy hair, and god only knows what obscenities are pouring from her lips. She has no knowledge of them, except that they’re coming to the surface like sweat, leaving her skin and filling the air as he urges her to fuck his face. No other word for it.  All this, and it’s still _that hand_ that fascinates her, she aches and writhes and does her best to trust that at this moment they are present— _present_ —and that she won’t lose another line from their lives their next tomorrow.

 She covers that hand with her own small, free one, just as she comes, crying out, into her Doctor’s waiting mouth.


End file.
